


А за слова - ответишь!

by WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: Тексты G – PG-13 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Надо очень внимательно подбирать слова и строить формулировки, а то вас могут не так понять и очень обидеться.





	А за слова - ответишь!

«…др Пирс – глава Гидры. Команды Страйка и «Озарения» – тоже Гидра», – из всех динамиков штаба раздавался голос Кэпа.  
Брок дернулся. Прислушался. И охуел: «Вот так вот взять и весь, абсолютно весь, Страйк обозвать Гидрой! Роджерс, твою мать!» – Тут он заметил подозрительные и неприязненные взгляды соседей по туалетной комнате. «Тут и замочат». И спешно, пока никто не очухался от заявления Кэпа, вылетел в коридор. Чтоб тут же попасть под такие же взгляды остальных коллег. И внезапно стало всё равно. Брок потянулся за переговорным устройством и подключил его к общей связи.  
– Вот, значит, как? И я тоже Гидра, Стив, да?  
– ….  
– Ну да. Раз сам Капитан Америка заявил: «Страйк» равно «Гидра», значит, каждый парень из крыла – гидровец. Кэп же у нас непогрешимый. Скажет, что раз на стене «хуй» написано, значит, там хуи и лежат, а не склад оружия.  
– Рамлоу…  
– Что «Рамлоу»? Ты мне скажи, я из Гидры или нет?  
– … Повторяю: команда Страйк – это Гидра.  
– Так, значит. Объясни тогда, Роджерс, как же так вышло, что ты уже год спишь со мной, представителем Гидры?  
– Это было насилие.  
– Да? Четыре раза в неделю с семи вечера до полуночи?  
– Да.  
– Ну всё, Роджерс, ты меня достал.  
Отмахнувшись от пытавшегося что-то сказать Роллинза (когда он вообще подойти успел?), Брок вытащил смартфон и вылез в сеть. Через пару минут манипуляций и аккурат под конец вдохновенной речи Капитана Америка по внутренней почте ЩИТа всем сотрудникам Трискелиона прилетела рассылка от Рамлоу «Хоум видео Кэп Америка. Нажми на ссылку».  
Сервера прогнулись, но выдержали одновременный запрос нескольких сотен тысяч человек, и жизнь двух организаций – секретной и очень секретной – замерла. Равнодушных к домашней порнухе с участием самого Капитана Америка не оказалось.  
В пункте управления запуском, на хеликаррьерах, в охране периметра, в бухгалтерии, в лабораториях, в тренировочных залах – везде смотрели порно.  
Совет Безопасности забыл свои претензии к Пирсу, который, в свою очередь, вытащил из стола и разлил гостям напиток покрепче шампанского.  
Единственный глаз Фьюри так сильно вылез из орбиты, что грозил оставить владельца полностью слепым.  
Зимний Солдат, «одолживший» планшет у какого-то засмотревшегося агента, внимательно разглядывал картинку. "Вроде, я его знал. Но тот, кого я знал, вроде, не знал, что такое секс. Так знал я его или нет?" – напрочь забыв о задании, раздумывал он.  
В переговорной рубке пунцово краснел и судорожно глотал воздух возмущенный Роджерс.  
Смотрящая в монитор круглыми глазами Хилл очень заторможено и невпопад отвечала на вопросы Уилсона, единственного, кто ничего не видел, не знал и готовился к замене чипов.

Но на этом жаждущий мести Брок не остановился. Полыхая бешенством, он двинулся в сторону пункта управления запуском.  
Прошел незамеченным – никто даже не оторвался от экранов – через весь зал до первого оператора и отодвинул того от рабочего места. Попытался.  
Намертво вцепившись руками в стол и выпучив глаза, кудрявый оператор – типичный офисный планктон – не отрываясь смотрел порно. Выматерившись, Рамлоу сунул ему под нос планшет Роллинза с тем же видео и, наконец-то добравшись до клавиатуры, ввел код доступа.  
– Какого хрена, Рамлоу? – за его спиной появилась агент Картер, единственная, кого хоум-видео оставило равнодушной – она год жила в соседней с Роджерсом квартире.  
– Запускаю проект «Озарение», что, не видно?  
– Зачем? Ты все же из Гидры?  
– Затем, что этот символ честности и отваги, Стив Роджерс, ебаный Кэп Америка, всех нас под одну гребенку. Узнал, что кто-то из Страйка – враг, значит, весь Страйк – во враги. Да когда он это выдал, половина находящихся в туалете обосралась, а остальная чуть меня в сортире не замочила! Справедливый Кэп! Полтора года совместной жизни коту под хвост! Вот и пусть, сука, получит свой долбаный проект «Озарение». И похуй, кто там за ним стоит: Щит, Гидра, Старк, Фьюри, Аль Каида, ИГИЛ, НЛО, да хоть сам Красный Череп!  
– Отойди от компьютера, Рамлоу.  
– Иначе пристрелите, агент тринадцать?  
– Нет, просто я смогу быстрее запустить каррьеры.  
– Женская солидарность в действии, – хмыкнул кто-то за спиной Рамлоу, но ему было уже всё равно.

* * *  
– Прости, друг, – услышал пришедший в себя Роджерс, – сам понимаешь, я ссылку не получал, а бейджики у вас не носят, так что не знал как выглядит этот твой Рамлоу.  
Стив повернул голову и посмотрел на тяжело вздохнувшего Сэма. Болели ребра, сломанные или просто отбитые, болел пробитый арматурой бок – прыжок с падающего каррьера никому еще здоровья не добавлял, – но больше всего болела совесть.  
– В общем мы подрались. А потом на нас свалился этот ваш летающий корабль. Ну, не на нас, а на Трискелион, но итог-то… Он в соседней палате. Прости.  
– Ты не знал.  
– А, еще Наташа просила передать, что видео за пределы сети Трискелиона не вышло, а там она все подчистила. Копий ни у кого нет. Разве что у нее. – Уилсон смутился и поднялся со стула.  
– В общем мне пора. Выздоравливай.  
Посмотрев на закрывшуюся дверь, Стив, наверняка нарушая все рекомендации врачей, сел на кровати. У него было важное и срочное дело, с которым не стоило затягивать.

– Надо было написать обращение заранее, лучше слова подобрать, – выслушав ответный писк приборов, Стив вздохнул. – Я очень перед тобой виноват. Прости меня, Брок.


End file.
